Un juguete muy peculiar
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: Ronald Knox le da un regalo muy "peculiar" a Grell para que no se sienta deprimido, pero ese regalo se sale de control...algo de GrellxWill, algo perverso de mi parte n n, aii Lemon pero muii raro


Hola a todos! Les diré que ahora se trata de nuestro querido Grell Sutcliff como protagonista, le sucederán muchas cosas graciosas, tengan eso por seguro. Gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leer mi fic de amateur (n_n) ojala que lo disfruten!

UN JUGUETE MUY PECULIAR

Esa mañana Grell Sutcliff despertó de muy mal humor; había pasado casi toda la noche anterior recogiendo almas en Paris, Londres, Roma, Berlín, etc,etc., y demás capitales europeas. Pero no estaba tan enojado por el hecho de que lo hubieran obligado a terminar el trabajo, sino porque la personita que se lo encomendó hacer no lo tomaba en cuenta, ni captaba su presencia… Oh, si nuestro gran pequeño Grell estaba perdidamente enamorado de un shinigami cuyos rasgos fríos e indiferentes de nombre Will T. Spears habían cautivado el corazón de nuestro pelirrojo.

El querido Grell había hecho de todo para llamar su atención, pero simplemente, no se daba: quiso darle flores y chocolates en San Valentín firmados a su nombre, pero en el trayecto lo asaltó un perro diabólico hambriento que quemó todas las flores y las tarjetas; intentó impresionarlo haciendo todas su tareas a tiempo, pero se dio cuenta que solo llevaba ni más ni menos que 500 tareas de retraso, lo cual no le daba ninguna buena impresión; trató de invitarlo a cenar varias veces, pero cada vez que quería se sonrojaba demasiado y se desmayaba; intentó cambiar su look a un cabello corto, pero terminó peor que una pelusa tusada… y bla, bla, bla de más cosas que intentó, pero ni una con resultado positivo.

Aquel shinigami parecía tan difícil de conquistar, que Grell decidió mejor darse por vencido, pero, a no ser por una personita, nunca hubiera retomado camino en su conquista amorosa… esa personita que era un shinigami recién iniciado con dos colores de cabello: uno café zanahoria y otro café obscuro, que lo llamaba Grell-sama… era esa personita, que se merece un aplauso a su persistencia por cierto: Ronald Knox, shinigami Cupido por excelencia!

Grell escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, era muy temprano para visitas. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y vio que un joven travieso shinigami le esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Grell-sama! – dijo saltando a los brazos de éste – vine a ayudarte Grell-sama!

-Ronald? Que…ayudarme, en qué?

-no lo puedo decir aquí mismo, me dejas entrar?

_Adentro en la sala_

-bien… ya dime que fue eso de que me quieres ayudar? – preguntó Grell

-yo te conozco Grell-sama, se tus secretos – dijo con voz misteriosa - … yo sé lo que quieres:…tu…quieres…a… WILL-SAMA!…XD… A QUE SI! – pero de inmediato Grell se sonrojó, ese chiquillo había descifrado uno de sus secretos

-QUEEE! NO! . ESO ES ABSURDO! Como puede gustarme alguien que parce un hielo, y tiene una mirada fría…y misteriosa, llena de indiferencia… y tan serio

-TE GUSTA! Lo estás admitiendo! XD…que tierno eres Grell-sama, pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, eso palabra de _Pink Shinigami!_ XD

- ¬_¬… de acuerdo, pero, que si quieres ayudarme? ya decidí darme por vencido, no vale la pena desvelarse por alguien que ni siquiera te toma en cuenta

-eso crees Grell-sama, verás que dentro de poco Will-sama se fijara en ti, y sabrá lo afortunado que es de tenerte… además, tengo un as bajo la manga – dijo Ronald, sacando una pequeña bolsa de papel de su gabardina.

-un as? De que se trata? – pregunto curioso Grell

-paciencia, paciencia – dijo mientras sacaba el objeto de la bolsa – esto… esto resolverá tus problemas!

- ¬_¬… ropa interior – dijo Grell señalando el artículo que acaba de sacar Ronald… si, ropa interior, nada del otro mundo – y tu crees…que dándome ropa interior voy a solucionar mis problemas?

-Absolutamente! – Grell miró con cara de sorpresa – esto Grell-sama, déjame decirte que conseguirlo no fue tan fácil porque este calzón NO es cualquier calzón… pero antes de continuar, Grell-sama, he notado que tienes muchos problemas de concentración al momento que ves a Will, eso se debe a que cuando él está cerca, se podría decir que…te excitas?

-O.o…EEEEEHHHHH! DX… NO ES CIERTO! – dijo ruborizado Grell

-si lo es… y debido a eso estás enojado porque no sabes cómo liberar esa presión…en otras palabras estás frustrado sexualmente – dijo tranquilamente Ronald.

El pobre Grell iba a desmayarse por la lluvia de verdades que Ronald le decía, todo era cierto, se sentía frustrado por no tener un compañero de habitación, y que el seleccionado se negara a serlo indirectamente, lo cual le provocaba una ira incalculable al shinigami pelirrojo… y muchas almohadas rotas a causa de ello.

-pero esto por seguro te ayudara Grell-sama – dijo Ronald dándole la ropa interior – creeme, sé de lo que estoy hablando, tengo más experiencia que tu – lamentablemente si T-T – yo digo, que si no eres capaz de liberar la "presión" por ti mismo, entonces nadie más podrá

-…entonces… estos son… vibradores! – dijo Grell algo confundido (XD no pude evitar escribir eso) – y pretendes que yo…los use?

-ese es el plan Grell-sama, solo relájate, cierra los ojos, y disfruta tu momento personal… además, debes agradecerme, es difícil encontrar calzones vibradores para hombre, porque eran esos o un dildo

-NO! DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS! DX – suspiró Grell – ok, lo intentaré, pero aun no entiendo cómo es que haciendo "eso" mi relación con Will mejorará

-solo deja que el tiempo siga… bueno Grell-sama solo vine a eso, luego nos vemos – decía Ronald mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-de acuerdo, adiós – dijo cerrando tras él.

_Casa de Grell Sutcliff, en la noche_

Sonó el teléfono y Grell contestó.

-si?

-_hola Grell_ – dijo una voz profunda

-…Will? XD – Grell se había ruborizado, se alegraba tanto de que Will lo llamara. _"será para decirme que quiere invitarme a salir, o será una fogosa e indecorosa propuesta por teléfono?"_ pensaba

-_solo hable para recordarte que la Reunión Shinigami es mañana por la noche, lleva ropa decente o trata de no ir afeminado como siempre, quieres?_ – el pobre Grell se deprimio escuchando eso

-…oh, ya veo T-T…claro, buscare algo formal

-_otra cosa Grell, los altos mandos irán a la reunión, compórtate y no hagas lo que siempre haces, o voy a tener que imponerte una sanción… y quitarte tu guadaña (motosierra) de nuevo_

Colgó. Grell sabía que Will no tenía tacto para nada al decir cosas, pero le dolía que lo tratara como si fuese un crio sin educación, le molestaba que no lo tomara en cuenta y se avergonzara de él cuando lo saludaba con su conocida energía (ya saben, esa sonrisa afilada, sin mencionar sus modos afeminados), todo eso lo deprimía, sobretodo por el hecho de que Grell lo quería pero ese shinigami serio no lo correspondía ni siquiera con un poco de actitud amistosa. Decidió irse a dormir y tratar de que esa conversación no le afectara en su Sueño Embellecedor.

_Al día siguiente, casa de Grell Sutcliff, por la tarde-noche_

Grell se había pasado unas 2 horas tratando de elegir el traje formal perfecto para la reunión, Will había dicho que algo decente y nada afeminado, respuesta? Imposible…la ropa de Grell solo lo hacía ver afeminado, y muy sensual XD. Así que al fin se decidió por el traje de mayordomo que había usado un tiempo mientras había servido a Madame Red, estaba bañado, bien perfumado, llevaba los mismos lentes, y su largo cabello rojo le daban una apariencia "seria" pero no para alejar a la gente. Vio su reloj, _"mmm…aún son las 6:30, tengo media hora antes de salir" _pensó. Se había adelantado mucho y ahora no sabía qué hacer para matar el tiempo, pero de repente… vio la pequeña bolsa de papel encima de su mesa de la sala; lo dudó un momento, pero decidió que solo sería un pequeño experimento antes de salir, después de todo tenía mucho tiempo antes de que la reunión comenzara. Grell tomo la pequeña prenda, de color negro (muy lindo n_n), se quitó su bóxer y se la cambió. Estaba observando las instrucciones para manejar el control remoto de la peculiar ropa interior:

Nivel 1: Ruborización

Nivel 2: Calentamiento /Excitación

Nivel 3: Arrobamiento

Nivel 4: Extásis

Nivel 5: Paraiso

Ya iba a primer el primer botón, pero entonces, sonó el timbre. De inmediato guardo el control en el bolsillo de su pantalón. _"Mierda! Quien sera?" _pensaba mientras abría la puerta… era el travieso Ronald que había llegado por él.

-Grell-sama! Que gusto verte de nuevo, lamento que sea tan temprano pero tenemos que irnos, decidieron adelantar la reunión a última hora

-QUEE! :S… que les pasa? Porque no avisan?... bien vámonos

_Reunion Shinigami, 7:00 en punto_

Grell estaba algo nervioso, durante el trayecto a la reunión se había asegurado de mantener el control apagado, Ronald no le había dado tiempo para que se cambiara de ropa, pero no podría decirle, se moriria de vergüenza si se llega a enterar. El lugar de la reunión era en un salón muy elegante parecido a un palacio, pero un poco más pequeño, con paredes y pisos de mármol, mesas de encino, un buffet exquisito, y un balcón muy grande que llevaba a un jardín. Llegaron a la reunión, Will notó que Grell llegaba y de inmediato fue a saludarlo.

-veo que seguiste mis instrucciones, te ves elegante – dijo algo entrecortado

-gracias Will, tu tampoco te ves mal – dijo Grell en un tono amable, sin su acostumbrada exageración sentimental, eso le sorprendió al shinigami serio

-de acuerdo, vayamos a nuestra mesa, los jefes deben estar esperando

La reunión seguía en un ritmo tranquilo, con música lenta clásica. Grell estaba sentado a lado de Will junto con otros shinigamis de alto rango que discutían asuntos de trabajo. Todo iba de maravilla, Will se portaba muy amistoso con Grell, y éste se sentía super…

Vip, vip, vip… un pequeño sonido se oyó, Grell sintió una pequeña, pero fuerte vibración proveniente de su parte baja, era algo que le estaba estimulando…oh, si, su ropa interior había pasado de "APAGADO" a "ARE YOU READY FOR THE ACTION BABY?". Todo porque el pantalón de Grell era muy ajustado, aun para él, lo que había hecho que el control cayera y rodara hasta parar cerca de un nido de ratones, en un agujero en la pared. Lindísimo el ratón que salió y comenzó a apretar al azar los botones, convenientemente apretó el botón de inicio y el que señalaba Nivel 1.

-Wooow… Oh, Dios – fue el reflejo de Grell al sentir aquella vibración

-que pasa? Estas bien? – pregunto Will

-ehh?...SI! estoy perfecta…ohh…mente bien, quieren disculparme un segundo, caballeros? Creo que algo se cayó – Grell se agachó por debajo de la mesa, y Ronald, que estaba sentado junto a él, hizo lo mismo.

-pasa algo Grell-sama?

-no…no encuentro el control remoto

-control remoto? Cual control remoto?

-el de…AAAhh! – el ratoncito subió al Nivel 2 -…los calzones

-Quee!...los traes puestos? – dijo riéndose Ronald

-S…Si – dijo Grell incorporándose de nuevo a la mesa – ohh…Wooo!... disculpen, es que esta ensalada…lo mejor que he probado n_n – dijo para disimular.

-oye Grell, puedes contarle a los mandatarios nuestra fabulosa estrategia de recolección de almas? – dijo Will

-Ahh… claro, claro, claro – empezaba a notarse el rubor en sus mejillas – nuestra estrategia…es algo innovador…la hemos usado durante un buen tiempo – decía entrecortado Grell – y… tiene… mejor que Ronald les diga, debo retirarme un momento – volteando a ver a Ronald – diles! SIII! tu les dices…

-de hecho, estaba muy interesado en como lo estabas diciendo tu Grell – dijo burlonamente Ronald, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Grell contestó con un gesto de enojo y dándole una patada en el tobillo.

-bien… de acuerdo – dijo Grell resignado – tiene el propósito de… EXCITAR! – soltó Grell al sentir el cambio de Nivel, ratoncito hermoso pasó al Nivel 3, a lo que todos los shinigamis, excepto Ronald, quedaron confundidos – no!… disculpen… de reducir…el tiempo de captura de almas.

Grell estaba empezando a sentirse más nervioso, estaba totalmente rojo amapola, comenzaba a sudar, su voz sonaba entrecortada y en vez de hablar normal empezaba a soltar pequeños gemidos, sin mencionar que su sexo ya estaba en posición vertical. Sentía que los ojos se le nublaban y no podría seguir hablando mientras trajera dicha ropa, pero notó que Will lo veía atentamente como diciendo "Seguro que estas bien?", de hecho no dejaba de mirarlo por su peculiar modo de comportarse, lo que no sabía era el motivo de tal comportamiento, y claro…Ronald no pegaba carcajada para no echar a perder la diversión.

-interesante Sr. Sutcliff, y como reducen el tiempo? – dijo un shinigami de alto rango

-…Bueno, tenemos muchos métodos…que los implementó el Sr. Spears, aquí… PRESENTE! – gimoteó, pero trató de disimular, aunque no resulto del todo – que consiste en… cazar almas en grupos de tres shinigamis… cada miembro tiene su propia arma...|3 – oh…hermosos mamíferos de 4 patas, llamados ratones, apretaron el Nivel 4 – OHH…DIOS, DIOS! – se levantó de un salto Grell - …disculpen, estoy emocionado – su tono de voz cambio a uno de, como decirlo? De… excitación n_n. Grell trato de disimular, se sentía con mucho calor, tenía ganas de irse de allí, porque digamos no lo ponía nada orgulloso el estar orgasmeándose ahí enfrente de los más altos shinigamis en su urbe. Decidió tratar de evitar la plática.

-lo siento caballeros…me siento algo…exci…mareado! Debo retirarme un momento – y dicho esto se dispuso a ir al baño

-disculpen, yo también debo retirarme un segundo – dijo una voz profunda. El propietario de esa voz siguió a nuestro querido Grell, pero antes de que éste entrara en el sanitario, lo tomó por la muñeca y lo llevó al balcón del edificio.

-que sucede contigo? Dejaste a los altos shinigamis a mitad de la conversación – dijo algo enojado Will

-lo siento Will…no puedo hablar ahora…tengo que irme – dijo algo sorprendido Grell, pero también con prisa

-no te veo bien – le coloco la mano en la frente – estas ardiendo en fiebre! Debemos llevarte con un doctor

-NOOO! XS…estoy bien, estoy muuuy bien… - dijo apretando un poco las piernas para que no se notara que estaba abultado algo en su pantalón

-no te creo, dime que te pasa? Puedes decirme

-Ahh…ahh…creo que mejor regreso con los jefes – dijo para escaparse de Will.

Pobre Grell, se había dado cuenta de la triste realidad: no tenía salida, y eso significaba esperar a que TODO terminara. Regresó como había dicho, trató de sentarse con naturaleza pero las rodillas le temblaban y su cuerpo estaba sudando más.

-perdón por la tardanza – dijo sonriendo disimuladamente – como les decía…esta estrategia permite que la recolección dure menos…sin alterar el flujo de almas por el mundo shinigami… Estas ideas las tuvo el Sr. Spears, quien ha hecho un… fabuloso trabajo *W* - ratoncito precioso, sube al Nivel 5 – Ohhh…Ohhh…Sii! DIOS! QUE FABULOSO! MARAVILLOSO! – Grell golpeó la mesa con el puño y se volvió a levantar, sentía que una corriente eléctrica recorría en milésimas de segundos todo su cuerpo – eso es…si…en definitiva podrán corroborarlo con mis compañeros… de seguro les diran LO BIEN QUE SE SIENTE! Ahh…hacer un gran trabajo bajo el mando de Will…es un gran líder…me da un gran PLACER servir a su lado – para cuando Grell dijo esto último, sintió algo mojada su entrepierna, nuestro querido Grell había terminado de decir su discurso…y de lo demás también. Aun sentía las vibraciones, pero no le producían tanto placer como antes, volvió a sentarse. Ronald volteó un poco y encontró el misterio de todo: vio dos pequeños ratones jugando sobre el control remoto, en un segundo se escabullo de la mesa, tomó el control y lo apagó. Grell dejó de sentir esas vibraciones, en vez de eso sintió como Ronald le deslizaba una pequeña caja de cartón en sus brazos por debajo de la mesa.

-la estabas manejando TU? – susurró Grell enojado

-no, mira por allá y veras quienes tenían tu precioso control – cuando Grell vio los ratones, casi se desmaya, pero sostuvo la respiración para seguir con la velada – sabias que lo tenían?

-bueno, no…pero si lo hubiera sabido no te habría dicho, no quisiera interrumpirte, dejaria que acabaras

-ja…ja… ja, que amable – dijo en modo sarcástico.

_Fin de la Reunión, cerca de las 12:30, en el balcón_

La mayoría se había retirado, pero Grell seguía en el balcón, apoyado en su barandal de mármol, observando el paisaje a lo lejos. Pensaba en Will y su reacción al verlo en "mal" estado, no podía creer que se hubiera preocupado por él, aunque no fue absolutamente ningún malestar lo que le pasaba, pero Will lo había mirado por primera vez en serio. Suspiró, pero sintió a alguien que lo abrazaba por la espalda, giró para ver de quié se trataba, pero unos labios lo desviaron de su propósito, Grell se vio sumergido en un beso suave, pausado, romántico, y muy cursi. Veía a través de sus lentes la borrosa figura de un shinigami con cabello café obscuro, con una frialdad e indiferencia en su actitud, que lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar. Grell entendió que su larga espera había terminado, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, correspondió ese beso.

FIN *n_n

Este es mi primer fic de GrellxWill, aunque no hubo mucho de ellos en sí, pero me divertí escribiéndolo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por leer!


End file.
